


Cherry Chapstick

by Sodiumn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Experimentation, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodiumn/pseuds/Sodiumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst part about being a superhero is that people keep trying to kiss you when you rescue them.</p>
<p>In which Marinette learns a little something about herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally self-indulgent fic, I simply wanted to write some gratuitous girl kissing. There's just not enough of it in the Miraculous fandom, in my opinion.

The worst part about being a superhero, Marinette reflected, was how everybody kept trying to  _ kiss _ her.

 

Well, okay, that might be a little melodramatic, she corrected to herself. The worst part was probably risking her life, or having to lie to the people she loved, or watching the innocent people of Paris get caught up in what was ultimately a pissing contest between her and Hawkmoth. 

 

But still, everyone trying to mack on her all the time ranked up there.

 

Sometimes it was just overly excited fans. At the impromptu press conferences that followed most akuma battles, Marinette had a tendency to get a little bit swarmed by her adoring public, and sometimes it turned into a flurry of over-excited hugs and sloppy kisses to her cheeks. Cat Noir hated it--and not because he was commonly overlooked in her favor. He took such a strong offense to invasions of her personal space that she had to wonder if it was a reflection of something in his civilian life. Sometimes he would  _ literally  _ beat the crowds off of her with a stick.

 

The creepers were much worse. Guys who would cat-call at her as she swung by from her yoyo, guys who would try to sneak up and cop a feel at events, guys who would fake needing rescue and then throw an arm around her waist when she came to their aid, telling her how pretty she was and wouldn’t her red suit look good on their bedroom floors? One guy even spent a whole 5 minutes trying to convince her to hang upside down and recreate that iconic kiss from that one Spider-Man movie before she finally chucked him in the Seine. Marinette despised them all. Cat Noir despised them more. She always ended up looking the other way when he went to have ‘a little chat about how to treat ladies’ with them, and she always kept a special eye out for those kinds of guys preying on other women during their nighttime patrols.

 

Sometimes she considered making a public statement to the press that she was only fifteen years old, so could everyone please keep their nasty hands to themselves, it was getting super gross. But Marinette was afraid that might only make the worst of the creeps try harder, at the cost of endangering her identity.

 

The third category of attempted kissing wasn’t so bad. Sometimes when Marinette rescued people from akumatized villains, they would be so relieved and grateful that they would impulsively try to thank her in the form of a well-meaning kiss. She didn’t mind that so much; adrenaline made people do strange things, and it was cute in its own way. Still, she made sure Cat Noir didn’t find out about these times, since she wasn’t sure he would agree with her on the topic.

 

Of course, none of that prepared her for her current situation.

 

The latest akuma attack had hit Marinette a little too close to the heart. Once again her school had been the main target, and this akumatized villain had been more dangerous than many, swinging an oversized baseball bat around, demolishing walls and sending rubble flying. Miraculous Cure could heal injuries as though they had never happened, but it still made Marinette distraught to see friends and classmates bloodied and bruised in the meantime. 

 

At some point, Alya, her dearest friend, had taken a large chunk of concrete wall to the head. She had been knocked unconscious, blood running freely from the back of her head, and Marinette had panicked, snatching her away with her yoyo and carrying her to the safety of a nearby rooftop. Laying her gently down, she had pressed a kiss to her friend’s forehead for luck before throwing herself back into the fight with a vengeance. It was over brutally quick after that; she was done messing around. Hawkmoth was  _ not _ allowed to hurt her friends!

 

After the battle, Marinette barely paused to bump fists with Cat Noir before taking off to make sure Miraculous Cure had done its job and restored Alya to good health. It had never failed before, but she wasn’t taking chances. Besides, Alya would probably need a hand getting down from the roof, and no one better to do it than her favorite hero. A quick interview might even be a nice offer, to help make up for her missing all the action, Marinette thought.

 

Alya was still unconscious when Marinette arrived, briefly panicking her. But no, the blood was all gone, and her friend’s face had the healthy look of someone who was simply sleeping, not the sickly paleness she had sported before.

 

Marinette smiled softly and knelt down beside her friend, leaning over her. “Wakey wakey,” she singsonged as she reached down to gently shake Alya’s shoulder.

 

Alya’s eyes fluttered open, still unfocused and dark with sleep, and she smiled, slow and languid.  “Ladybug…” she murmured softly.

 

Marinette started to reply, planning on saying something vaguely heroic like ‘it’s safe now, can I help you down’ or something along those lines, but any possible words were immediately choked off as Alya reached up to wind her fingers in the hair at the back of her head. Marinette had a quick second to gasp in surprise before her friend firmly tugged her head down, her own head raising slightly from where she was lying to press their lips together.

 

Marinette couldn’t move, eyes wide as she stared down at her friend’s now  _ incredibly _ close face. Alya was kissing her--or well, kissing Ladybug. What the hell was going on? What should she do?

 

Alya didn’t seem to share her reservations. She reached up with her free hand to gently cup the side of Marinette’s face even as her other hand continued to grasp the back of her head, thumb rubbing in circles. Her eyes were closed again, and she was humming a little as her lips slowly moved against Marinette’s own.

 

Marinette parted her lips to try and say something, but Alya simply took advantage of that to suck her bottom lip into her mouth, tongue darting to lightly caress it. Marinette squeaked. Wow.  _ Wow. _ That was--that was something alright.

 

Almost involuntarily, she tilted her head a little, closing her lips on Alya’s upper lip. This was--this was so strange, and surreal, but the few kisses she had shared before in her life had never felt like this. Even kissing Cat Noir when he was under the influence of Dark Cupid hadn’t been like this--it had been a move of desperation, rushed through to save them both, and while it had shot through her body like lightning, it had been so quick and hasty that Marinette hadn’t had a chance to enjoy it (at least in the tiny part of her mind that was allowed to acknowledged that she probably  _ would _ enjoy doing some kissing with Cat Noir).

 

But this--she felt so  _ dizzy _ , and her heart was beating so fast--she could hear her pulse drumming in her ears, and it was so loud it drowned out nearly everything else. And Alya’s lips were just so soft, and smooth, and--and  _ warm _ , and every slide of them against Marinette’s own sent tingles shooting down her spine. She felt like she was on fire, burning up from the inside out. 

 

Marinette made another quiet noise in the back of her throat, feeling like she was almost hypnotized, transfixed by Alya’s lips. She didn’t think she could pull away if she tried. She simultaneously felt like she was both dreaming and the most awake she had ever been. Experimentally, she parted her mouth again, and Alya’s tongue obligingly slid forward to press against her own. Marinette twisted hers slightly, and Alya chased it, the slick glide of tongues drawing another soft whine from her.

 

Marinette was still propped up on one hand, her other hand still resting on Alya’s shoulder, but she carefully lowered herself to rest on her forearm, allowing her other hand to slide up and thread through Alya’s thick waves of hair. She had always thought it looked so soft.

 

She was now completely under Alya’s spell, lips moving slowly and carefully as Alya returned the favor. She gasped a breath, and Alya took the opportunity to suck Marinette’s bottom lip back into her mouth--but this time she bit gently down, teeth scraping along it, making Marinette’s stomach twist with an intensity she had never felt before. She couldn’t swallow the sharp moan she gave out in response.

 

Alya suddenly stiffened beneath her and Marinette’s eyes shot open--she hadn’t even noticed that she had closed them at some point. Alya was staring up at her, eyes as wide as she had ever seen them, looking like a truck had hit her.

 

“Ladybug? Oh my god.  _ Oh my god! _ Oh shit, I thought I was dreaming!” Alya scooted quickly back, and Marinette sat up to let her get some space. She sat back on her heels, watching with distant fascination as Alya turned a variety of colors, finally settling on a very deep red. “Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn’t realize--” she choked out, sounding utterly mortified.

 

Marinette blinked at her. “You thought you were dreaming?” Well, that explained a lot. Except, wait-- “Do you have these sorts of dreams often?”

 

It turned out Alya could, in fact, turn a darker shade of red. “Well I--I mean you’re so awesome--and, and pretty and--” she was stammering. Marinette had never heard her do that before, it was captivating. “I mean you might have--might have guessed since I have the LadyBlog but I’ve--I’ve always had this huge crush on you and--and--and I’m so sorry, please don’t hate me!”

 

Marinette smiled in spite of herself. “I don’t--I don’t hate you,” she said softly, feeling her own face flush. “I still like you--I mean, I don’t like you in  _ that _ way, but uh, it wasn’t awful. The kissing, I mean.” She was sure she was now just as red as Alya. “Uh, but we should probably not do that again?” Marinette hadn’t meant for it to sound like a question but it came out that way.

 

Alya, at least, was looking a little less panicked. “Right, of course, bad idea. Can’t go around snogging superheroes. Even if they are really hot ones--eep! I mean uh--”

 

Marinette couldn’t take it anymore and she burst out laughing. After a moment, Alya joined in, and they both giggled helplessly, glancing to catch each other’s eyes and cracking up all over again. Finally, the beeping of Marinette’s earrings made her realize she had only a minute to spare before this whole situation gained an entire new layer of awkward. Nothing like her friend finding out she had been unknowingly been making out with both her idol  _ and _ her bestie.

 

“That’s my cue,” she said softly to Alya. “I’ll see you next time, Ms. Ladyblogger.”

 

Alya nodded, but dropped her eyes to the ground, looking embarrassed again. Marinette frowned--she didn’t want to leave Alya feeling bad. Impulsively, she stepped forward and lifted Alya’s chin with one hand, leaning in to lightly brush her lips against Alya’s own. Alya gave a soft squeak, but she was smiling now.

 

“Bye, Alya,” she said gently, before turning away to whip out her yoyo.

 

“Bye, Ladybug,” she heard Alya whisper reverently behind her. Feeling her lips tingle and a whole new flush spread across her cheeks, she threw herself into the air, fleeing to somewhere she could safely detransform and process what had just happened. 

 

Marinette had just had an impromptu rooftop makeout session with her best friend while in her superhero guise, and she had quite frankly enjoyed it. She didn’t think she was going to get much sleep that night, and she had no idea how she was going to face Alya in the morning at school without spontaneously combusting, but all the same, she didn’t find herself regretting it. She had no idea kissing another girl could be so fun.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus scene:**

 

Adrien, still in the guise of his black-clad alter-ego Cat Noir, stared out from the school rooftop, watching with wide eyes as Ladybug soared away. His mouth was hanging open, and he wasn’t entirely sure he remembered how to breathe. He couldn’t even muster up any jealousy, just a blank sense of amazement.

 

Ladybug and Alya…

 

He clenched his eyes shut, wondering if he had been imagining things, but the scene he had just witnessed remained vivid on the back of his eyelids. He didn’t think he was going to forget that sight for a very, very,  _ very _ long time.

 

Ladybug and Alya.

 

Wow.  


End file.
